


Just Another Project

by Blue_Kat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Genetic Engineering, I'll add to the character tags if and when we meet the others, Science Experiments AU, we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Kat/pseuds/Blue_Kat
Summary: The Facility For Experimental Military Subjects has proven successful in recent years. Human genetic engineering proving extremely beneficial in the future creation of super soldiers. For now, they are at the first stage of human development tests. The first batch having been vanity projects and "what ifs". But with the first successful creation of the second stage, things are about to get dangerous for the subjects now considered expendable.





	Just Another Project

“Ryan, come on little cub. Wake up, we need to go.”

Ryan whined, burying his face further into his pillow. “Five more minutes.”

A hand took his and tugged, “I’m not playing games Ryan! Get up, we need to leave.” His mother’s voice was insistent, a hint of desperation bleeding through. Ryan sat up in an instant, eyes wide as he smelt the fear his mother couldn’t hide from him.

“Where’s Dad?”

“Grabbing some things. Come on, we have to get you out of here.” 

“Are we going on another field trip?” He asked hopefully.

“... yes baby,” she lied, “come on, we’re going to take you past the fence today.”

 

* * *

 

“Mom I’m scared.”

“Shhh it’s okay, we’ve got you. Keep your head down okay sweety? Like hide and seek, head down and stay quiet.”

He did his best, hid in the footwell of the passenger seat, trembling and hackles raised. He did not like this “car”, it smelt of oil and fear, it was far too noisy. His mother put a comforting hand on his head and he whined. “Just a little further and you can sit in the back. Just a lit- JAMES!”

Tires squealed, the whole car lurched and Ryan slammed into the underside of the glove box.

“Maria? Maria!” His father’s voice was desperate, his scent suddenly filled with grief as he gave an anguished scream.

“Mama?”

Ryan opened his eyes to see his mother, or what was left of her anyhow. Branches and glass had shredded her face, the door had obliterated her side. She wasn’t moving. Ryan’s father was sobbing, he’d never seen the man cry before… Why wasn’t his mother comforting her husband?

 

* * *

 

“You really thought you could get away with this, Haywood?”

“Please, don’t hurt him, he’s just a child!” 

“He’s our property.”

“Don’t-”

“He’s not your problem anymore.”

That was all the warning before his father’s brains were evicted from his skull. Ryan screamed, strong hands holding him back as he struggled and flailed. His form twisted and the soldier holding him grabbed his scruff instead. Ryan continued to scream, desperately twisting and trying to bite, trying to reach his father.

“Papa, papa!”

They threw his father back into the car beside his mother. Why wasn’t his father stopping them, why was he letting them take Ryan away?

Why? Why? Why?!

They threw him into the back of a van as the car began to burn.

 

* * *

 

 

Always, the nightmare was the same.

For years, Ryan had thought his parents had abandoned him. It had taken him a long time to make sense of that night. But after several years in the facility, he understood death very well. Understood that his parents had tried to save him.

They’d failed.

They were dead and gone. He was still a prisoner.

Life was a bitch like that.

 

Every day was the same. Wake up, eat breakfast, give blood. Leave his room, go to his morning tests, go to dinner, stasis tank, tea time, give blood, bed.

Day in, day out. At least the tests meant he could stretch his other forms. It hurt, but he kept telling himself that perhaps the more he practised the easier it would get.

He was getting better at lying to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ryan, we have someone we’d like you to meet.” He maintained his disinterested posture, sat looking bored at their “discussion” table. “Ryan, this is Jeremy.”

His gaze snapped up as the young man walked into the room. He was small, even smaller due to the way he held himself, eyes down and shoulders hunched. But it was the smell that had Ryan entranced. Jeremy smelt like him. He was a shapeshifter like _him_.

“H- How?” Ryan managed to croak.

“The wonders of technology and your parents’ notes. Go on Jeremy, go say hello.”

They spoke to Jeremy as if he were a child and he responded as such, despite clearly being physically mature, with well developed facial hair and heavy set musculature. But his eyes, his eyes were so young and innocent. He couldn’t be more than a week old.

“Hi.”

Ryan turned away, flat out ignoring Jeremy. The fucking bastards. They knew what this meant, _he_ knew what this meant. The only one in the room who didn’t was Jeremy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read here why not support me by clicking the link below! It's very much appreciated :)  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/F2F75JLD)


End file.
